The present disclosure relates to surgical and procedural devices. More particularly the present disclosure relates to surgical and other invasive medical procedures in operating rooms or Intensive Care Units or Procedural rooms within the hospital today where the safe transfer of instruments between the procedural team and Physician or Surgeon is necessary.
Conventional surgical instrument trays are used to rest and or pass instruments during a surgery or other medical procedure. However, these trays are free standing and are typically located close to bedside or operating table side. This means the instruments and surgical tools are located to the side of the physician. In order for the physician to access the instrument, he or she must turn away from the patient. Some free standing carts have extending arms that permit the physician to move the tray's surface closer. However, these carts undesirably consume foot space, as well as table or bedside space. Additionally these free standing trays are cumbersome to move.
In order to get around the deficiencies associated with trays, patient drapes have been developed with impregnated magnets to hold the instruments and tools for ready access. Unfortunately, these drapes do not provide a support plane or other surface for the instruments to rest upon. Additionally, because instruments and tools often include multiple configurations (including different weights and metal compositions) the magnetic force is often insufficient to hold the weight of the instrument. This results in the instrument accidentally falling or otherwise detaching from the drape.
In many cases, during procedures or in the operating room it is necessary to adjust the patient's position. As an example, in the case of a thoracotomy procedure the patient may be positioned in various side positions and as the surgeon requests that the patient be moved or repositioned, all the trays must be moved and replaced before the surgery or procedure can continue. Today, patients in preparation for their surgery or procedure are draped in paper or plastic sheets to create a barrier of protection and isolate the area of the operation or procedure from the remaining patient's anatomy. This can be cumbersome.